Trois petits princes
by Merela
Summary: Quarante-huit ans avant les évènements d'Oblivion, une petite escapade lors d'un jour ensoleillé donnent aux trois fils légitimes d'Uriel Septim bien plus d'émotions qu'ils ne l'avaient escomptés aux premiers abords.


Trois petits princes

3E385

Jamais encore Geldall Septim ne s'était ennuyé de la sorte.

Installé en équilibre précaire sur la pile de coussins qu'un serviteur avait eu l'amabilité de rajouter à son siège afin qu'il fût à la même hauteur que les autres membres du Conseil des Anciens, le prince héritier luttait tant bien que mal contre la torpeur qui menaçait de l'envahir. Hélas pour lui, la chaleur quasi-caniculaire de ce treizième jour de Vifazur et la voix monotone de l'orateur khajiit rendaient la somnolence aussi irrésistible que le chant des sirènes. Lentement, malgré lui, Geldall sentit ses yeux se fermer et le rapport mensuel sur la culture du café en Elsweyr se dissiper dans une bienheureuse obscurité.

Une main puissante le saisit à l'épaule, l'arrachant du même coup à sa sieste. Confus, gêné de s'être ainsi laissé aller, le prince tourna la tête…et retint son souffle quand son regard croisa celui de l'empereur, penché sur lui.

A trente-neuf ans, avec sa haute taille, sa forme athlétique, ses yeux bleus et sa crinière de cheveux bruns, Uriel Septim VII incarnait à la perfection l'autorité impériale. Vêtu des atours impériaux, l'Amulette des Rois brillant doucement sur sa poitrine, il émanait de lui un sentiment de pouvoir absolu qui envoutait littéralement ceux qui l'approchaient.

Difficile de croire qu'un tel homme, devant lequel s'inclinaient souverains et généraux, pouvait faire preuve, envers ses trois fils, d'une tendresse sans égale et Geldall ne l'en admirait que d'avantage. Ce n'était toutefois pas le père aimant mais le puissant empereur qui le regardait, lèvres pincées en signe de désapprobation.

Le petit prince baissa piteusement la tête, ses yeux bleus disparaissant du même coup sous ses longues mèches brunes ; quand Uriel lui avait annoncé qu'il assisterait à sa première session du Conseil, il s'était senti extrêmement fier et s'était promis de faire une bonne impression devant les Anciens, bien conscient qu'un jour, il serait celui assis sur le trône impérial. Et voila qu'il piquait du nez devant ses futurs vassaux…!

- Je crois qu'il est temps de faire une pause, murmura Uriel tout bas de sorte que seul son fils puisse l'entendre. Nous vous remercions pour ce brillant exposé, ajouta-t-il à voix haute à l'intention du Khajiit qui venait d'achever son discours. Avant de passer aux autres ordres du jour, Nous serions d'avis de proposer à nos conseillers un court intermède.

Un brouhaha enthousiaste accueillit la nouvelle et plusieurs personnes laissèrent échapper de profonds soupirs de soulagement. Certains secouèrent discrètement leurs voisins moins consciencieux pour les réveiller. Des domestiques entrèrent, apportant des rafraîchissements sur des plateaux qu'assaillirent aussitôt les dignitaires. L'empereur en profita pour tirer Geldall à l'écart. Le prince gardait le nez baissé sur ses chaussures.

- Chuis désolé, marmonna-t-il.

A sa grande surprise, son père ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Tu t'en es bien tiré, finit-il par dire, un léger sourire remplaçant son air sévère. Le café en Elsweyr n'est pas forcément l'aspect le plus intéressant de la politique en Tamriel. (Une lueur taquine éclaira les yeux bleus ; Uriel désigna son mage de guerre impérial, en train de siroter lentement un verre d'eau dans un coin.) En vérité, si ce bon Tharn n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'utiliser un sort de télékinésie pour me secouer de temps à autre, je me serais moi-même endormi.

Sentant qu'on parlait de lui, Jagar Tharn tourna la tête en direction de son employeur. Uriel lui adressa signe de la main et Geldall lui fit son plus beau sourire. A son tour, Tharn sourit, mais l'absence de chaleur dans ses yeux rouges tandis qu'il s'exécutait donna au prince l'impression que ses jambes étaient en coton.

- Je crains que le reste de la session ne soit pas des plus passionnantes pour un garçonnet, continua l'empereur en ignorant le trouble de son fils. En outre, la journée est trop belle pour la passer enfermé dans le palais. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer avec tes frères ?  
- Tu n'es pas fâché ? s'inquiéta Geldall.  
- Evites juste d'en parler à ta mère. Elle en ferait des gorges chaudes, et j'ai déjà suffisamment de quoi m'arracher les cheveux sans qu'elle y rajoute son grain de sel.  
- Promis juré ! s'exclama le prince.

Il s'inclina respectueusement devant Uriel comme le voulait le décorum, puis il sortit de la salle en courant avec un cri de joie. Son père le regarda filer comme une flèche, bousculant au passage un Ancien dont le contenu du verre se répandit sur le sol et les beaux vêtements du noble. Et tandis qu'un page se hâtait d'apporter de quoi éponger l'eau et les habits trempés, Uriel Septim regretta de ne plus être un petit garçon.

Le premier réflexe de Geldall quand il se retrouva dans les couloirs du palais fut de retrouver ses frères. S'il se fiait au joyeux carillon des cloches du quartier du Temple, il devait être dix heures. Or, c'était précisément à cette heure que les fils d'Uriel devaient normalement suivre leur leçon quotidienne de géographie sous la tutelle du précepteur impérial, un Bréton aux cheveux blancs, au visage rougeaud et fripé comme une vieille pomme et à l'embonpoint conséquent qui répondait au nom de Beran Tussaud. Ce fut donc tout naturellement de Geldall se dirigea vers la « salle de classe », en réalité un petit salon situé au troisième étage de la Tour dont la seule particularité était le squelette humain accroché dans un coin, et qui leur servait pour leurs leçons d'anatomie. Enman avait une fois sous-entendu que le squelette, baptisé Tiber en hommage à leur ancêtre, était en réalité tout ce qui restait de la mère de Tussaud après que celui-ci l'ait sauvagement assassinée. Son frère aîné n'en était pas du tout convaincu : lui penchait plutôt pour les restes d'un obscur champion de cache-cache, qui avait voulu une bonne fois pour toute surpasser tous ses concurrents. Quant à Ebel, quand ils lui avaient demandé son opinion, il s'était contenté d'un vague haussement d'épaules avant de se replonger dans le coloriage d'une carte de Hauteroche.

A son grand étonnement, quand Geldall atteignit le salon, la porte était verrouillée et il n'y avait aucun signe ni du précepteur ni de ses frères. En revanche, le sol du couloir était encore humide, et le prince remarqua un seau tristement abandonné dans un coin. Enman avait dû se lasser de la leçon et s'était visiblement arrangé pour qu'un Beran probablement trempé et furieux les mettent à la porte, lui et Ebel, pour le reste de la leçon. Mais où étaient-ils donc allés ?

Après réflexion, Geldall entreprit de redescendre tranquillement les escaliers qu'il venait tout juste de monter. Il doutait fortement que ses deux frères fussent encore dans les parages, car cet étage était associé pour eux à l'idée de leçons sans fin et d'exercices ennuyeux et ils évitaient d'y passer plus de temps que nécessaire. De plus, les épais murs de pierre rendaient la chaleur à la limite du supportable et toute personne sensée – hormis le Conseil, cela allait de soi – irait chercher à l'extérieur les courants d'air susceptibles de la rafraîchir un tant soit peu. Ce qui expliquait en outre le nombre réduit d'individus, qu'ils fussent nobles ou simples valets, que le prince croisa au fil de ses pérégrinations. Il ne s'en portait pas plus mal, en vérité : en dépit de l'autorisation de son père, il était censé être encore en réunion, et si un membre de la cour le surprenait à errer dans les couloirs, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à Première Semaille.

Il avait atteint les dernières marches de l'escalier quand un raclement de gorge derrière lui le tétanisa. D'une part parce qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un – les multiples récits d'empereurs assassinés avaient de quoi rendre paranoïaque même un petit garçon – et parce que cette manière de toussoter lui était horriblement familière : charmante, mais totalement fausse. Comme le reste de la personne de l'impératrice Caula Voria.

- Mère, salua Geldall en se forçant à sourire

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'impératrice – après tout, elle était sa mère – mais il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Principalement, la haine flagrante qu'elle exprimait envers l'homme qui était son époux et le père de ses enfants. Lors des cérémonies officielles et autres apparitions en publique, ils tâchaient de faire bonne figure devant Cyrodiil mais personne au palais n'ignorait la terrible guerre que se livraient les époux Septim. Et malheureusement pour eux, leurs trois fils se retrouvaient souvent pris entre les deux feux.

Caula Voria savait pourtant se montrer d'une extrême amabilité. Grande, le visage délicat avec des pommettes ravissantes, une pluie de boucles blondes cascadant sur ses épaules, des yeux d'un vert brillants qui scintillaient comme des émeraudes, elle était une vraie beauté qui faisait tourner les têtes et les cœurs. De bout à l'autre de l'empire, des troubadours chantaient ses louanges et sa vertu. Chaque fois qu'une de ces compositions parvenaient aux oreilles de ses fils, ils faisaient mine de se détourner pour vomir.

- Tu n'es pas avec le Conseil ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix caressante, presque un ronronnement – et pendant un instant, Geldall la vit comme une lionne, magnifique et terrible, qui se demandait de quelle manière elle allait bien pouvoir manger le morceau de viande qui venait de lui tomber entre les griffes.  
- Je me suis éclipsé, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme mais pas impertinente. Je voulais prendre l'air.  
- Et ton père n'a rien dit ?

Les yeux verts brillaient d'un plaisir anticipé et malsain, et Geldall contint avec peine un gémissement. Il avait une idée claire de ce sur quoi porterait la prochaine dispute du couple impérial. En l'occurrence, sur lui.

- Je cherche Ebel et Enman, annonça-t-il avec l'espoir que mentionner sa progéniture détournerait brièvement l'esprit sa mère de son future triomphe.  
- Oh, tes frères. Ils sont dehors, en train de jouer sur le Chemin de l'Empereur. Je ne comprends pas quel plaisir on peut prendre à traîner au milieu des tombes, mais je suppose que c'est l'héritage des Septim.

Sur cette dernière pique, Caula se pencha et déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de son fils avant de disparaître au détour du couloir, mystérieuse et fatale. Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, Geldall lui tira la langue et se précipita hors du palais.

La première chose qu'il vit de l'extérieur fut un grand blanc lumineux. Patiemment, Geldall cligna plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit habitué à la luminosité ambiante. Il faisait un grand soleil dans un ciel sans nuage et les rayons se réverbéraient sur le dallage de marbre blanc qui pavait les alentours de la Tour d'Or Blanc. Finalement, quand le blanc laissa sa place à la vue familière des pierres tombales et autres mausolées qui entouraient le palais, il se lança à la recherche de ses deux frères. Il les trouva accroupis derrière une tombe, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? demanda-t-il en les rejoignant.

Enman lui fit un sourire rayonnant, auquel manquait une dent de lait. Plus jeune que son frère d'une année, il allait sur ses sept ans. Petit et robuste, il avait un visage ovale encadré par de longues mèches de cheveux châtains et de grands yeux bleus. Il arrivait encore que des émissaires étourdis les prennent, Geldall et lui, pour des jumeaux.

Une erreur qu'ils n'auraient pas faites avec Ebel, le plus jeune des fils Septim. Car si le petit garçon avait les mêmes yeux que ses frères et leur auguste père, sa physionomie se rapprochait d'avantage de celle de leur mère. Il avait de Caula Voria les traits fins, les pommettes hautes et les cheveux blonds, qu'il portait coupés courts. Mince et pâle, souffreteux, il affichait constamment un air rêveur.

- Tu n'es pas au Conseil ? s'enquit doucement Ebel.  
- Père m'a laissé sortir, expliqua brièvement Geldall. J'ai failli m'endormir tellement je m'ennuyais. Si c'est ça être empereur, je vous laisse ma place.  
- Hors de question, je refuse de porter une robe, protesta Enman. Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, viens plutôt voir ce qu'on a déniché.

Il désigna avec enthousiasme la parcelle de terre meuble autour de laquelle Ebel et lui étaient jusqu'alors accroupis. Geldall se pencha à son tour, plissa les yeux et découvrit…

- …un trou ?  
- Pas qu'un trou, une fourmilière, rectifia posément Ebel. Regardes, il y a pleins de fourmis.  
- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites avec cette fourmilière ?  
- On veut voir la reine, expliqua Enman, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Geldall fronça les sourcils. Il se rappelait vaguement une leçon de biologie de Tussaud qui portait sur les fourmis, leur habitat et leur société. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, les reines vivaient au milieu de leur fourmilière, dans une chambre protégée par des soldats, loin sous la surface de la terre.

- Et vous allez l'atteindre comment ? protesta-t-il mollement. Une reine ne sort pas.  
- C'est ce que j'essaie d'expliquer à Enman, acquiesça Ebel, mais il ne veut rien entendre.  
- Elle sera bien obligée de sortir, insista leur frère, grâce à…ceci !

Et d'une de ses poches, il extirpa une petite fiole en verre dans laquelle clapotait un produit à la couleur orange vif.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandèrent en chœur ses frères.  
- Une potion explosive, expliqua-t-il fièrement. Je l'ai prise dans la chambre de Jagar Tharn pendant qu'il était à une session du Conseil avec Père.  
- Et personne ne t'a remarqué ? protesta Geldall, qui frissonnait rien qu'à l'idée du mage de guerre impérial découvrant Enman en train de fouiller dans ses effets personnels.  
- En fait, juste Ria Silmane, son apprentie. Mais elle a fait semblant de n'avoir rien vue.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec cette potion ? demanda Ebel, l'air dubitatif.  
- Vous allez voir !

Prudemment, Enman déboucha la fiole et versa délicatement trois gouttes dans l'orifice de la fourmilière. Aussitôt, une fumée de mauvais aloi s'éleva et les trois petits princes, échangeant des regards inquiets, reculèrent de plusieurs pas. Dans un « woof !» retentissant, une gerbe de feu et de terre sortit du sol, répandant autour d'elle petites pierres et restes de fourmis calcinées. Celles qui vadrouillaient aux alentours de l'entrée de leur colonie furent réduites en cendre dans une pluie d'étincelles.

Il ne restait plus de la fourmilière d'un cratère noirci et fumant.

- Joli, admit Geldall.  
- Pas mal, ricana Enman.  
- Tueur de fourmis, gronda Ebel.

Il se tut quand son frère fit mine de lui décocher un coup de pied dans le tibia. Enman reboucha la potion et la cacha derrière la pierre tombale voisine.

- Bon, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de fourmis à observer…on fait quoi ?

Geldall se mordit pensivement les lèvres. Il était encore trop tôt pour aller réclamer de la nourriture aux cuisines, d'autant plus que le chef cuisinier les avait menacés de les mettre tous les trois au four la prochaine fois qu'il les surprendrait à errer autour de ses marmites. Et avec cette chaleur…

- On pourrait aller sur les rives du Lac Rumare, proposa-t-il finalement.  
- Bonne idée, on cherchera un trésor ! s'enthousiasma Enman en battant des mains.  
- Seulement, continua Geldall en lançant un regard gêné en direction d'Ebel, il va falloir marcher un peu.

Le garçonnet aux cheveux blonds serra les poings. Constamment alité depuis sa naissance, il n'était guère habitué aux exercices physiques et s'épuisait rapidement, ce qui poussait d'ordinaire ses frères à le tenir à l'écart de leurs entreprises.

- Je viens, affirma-t-il en relevant le menton.  
- Et s'il est trop fatigué, nous nous relaierons pour le porter, suggéra Enman en lui tapotant le haut du crâne. Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Ebel lui dédia un regard plein de gratitude. Geldall regarda une dernière fois la Tour, se demandant s'il devait prévenir quelqu'un. En même temps, ils seraient sûrement rentrés avant que quiconque se rende compte de leur absence…

- Bon, on bouge ? demanda-t-il finalement.

La progression à travers la ville fut assez lente. Les habitants de le Cité s'apprêtaient à fêter la Fin des Moissons et les rues étaient bondées. Aucun autre festival n'enflammait d'avantage l'esprit, et celui organisé dans l'enceinte de la citée était aussi démesuré que cette dernière. La population, déjà conséquente, se retrouvait gonflée par l'arrivée en masse de voyageurs désireux de se joindre aux festivités et il était impossible de faire un pas sans bousculer un quidam.

Après une âpre discussion, les trois frères avaient décidé de se rendre sur les berges situées au nord-est de l'Université Arcane, juste à côté de la sortie sud-est des égouts. L'endroit était suffisamment éloigné de la Cité pour qu'ils y soient tranquilles, et la proximité de l'Université leur garantissait un refuge au cas où les choses tourneraient mal ; dans le cas, par exemple, où leur route croiserait celle d'un crabe des vases affamé.

Il fallut une demi-heure de marche et presque autant d'escalade pour enfin atteindre la bande de sable tant convoitée, mais personne n'émit une plainte. Même Ebel, alors qu'il soufflait comme un bœuf, refusa de faire une pause avant d'avoir atteint la rive. Il accepta néanmoins que Geldall le prenne sur son dos pour descendre les rochers.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la rive, ils furent un peu déçus de découvrir que celle-ci était déjà occupée : une Dunmer portant une robe bleue de l'Université Arcane s'y trouvait déjà, s'entraînant manifestement à invoquer des galopins qu'elle renvoyait aussitôt après en Oblivion. Comme elle ne leur prêtait aucune attention, les trois frères s'installèrent à l'opposé, juste à côté de l'énorme grille qui barrait la bouche d'égout. Et tandis Enman partait à la recherche des bâtons qui serviraient de pelle, Geldall aida Ebel à s'allonger sur le sable pour une petite sieste.

- Je te réveillerai lorsqu'on rentrera, lui promit-il et dans un soupir de contentement, son petit frère ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Enman revint sur ces entrefaites, tenant dans chaque main une branche aussi haute que lui. Il en tendit une à son aîné, et ils se mirent à creuser le sol avec enthousiasme. Leur père leur avait souvent dit que les trésors étaient généralement cachés là où on les attendait le moins.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient trempés de sueur et couverts de poussières. D'une main, Enman essuya son front et contempla avec une profonde fierté le trou de soixante centimètres que Geldall et lui avaient creusé. Ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé d'intéressant, mais le petit garçon ne perdait pas espoir.

- Mère dit que Père a une maîtresse, annonça-t-il soudain, alors que Geldall se penchait pour extirper du trou un bouchon de bouteille de vin.  
- Une maîtresse ? répéta distraitement Geldall. Hé, ce bouchon provient d'un Tamika cuvée 377, comme ma date de naissance !  
- Oui, une maîtresse. Je sais pas pourquoi mais elle était vraiment en colère. Elle hurlait que si elle mettait la main sur cette putain, elle lui arracherait elle-même son bâtard du ventre.

Geldall releva la tête de son bouchon, qu'il mit de côté pour plus tard.

- Elle a dit ça ? souffla-t-il avec horreur.

Caula Voria n'avait que rarement recours aux menaces. Et elle les mettait toujours à exécution.

- Ouais. Il fallait la voir, elle était toute rouge et elle avait un regard vraiment terrifiant. Et…euh…elle m'a giflé.  
- Houla. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour mériter ça ?  
- Rien du tout ! se défendit vigoureusement Enman dont les oreilles s'empourpraient de colère à ce souvenir. Je lui ai juste demandé quelle matière cette femme faisait étudier à Père. Et là elle est devenue comme folle et elle m'a mis une calotte ! Tu vois que je n'y suis pour rien !  
- Bizarre, admit Geldall. Ca doit encore être un de leurs fameux « trucs d'adulte » totalement stupides.  
- Je te le fais pas dire, j'aimerai bien rester un enfant toute ma vie.

Sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens, les deux frères se remirent à creuser. Il devait cependant être dit que le bouchon de vin serait leur plus grande prise, car ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre. Par contre, un crabe des vases vint sournoisement pincer l'arrière-train d'Enman tandis qu'il se penchait pour observer le fond du trou. Le petit garçon jappa de douleur et de surprise, se tourna vers le crustacé qui s'enfuyait déjà en usant de toute la force de ses petites pattes et se lança à sa poursuite, bien décidé à le tuer à coups de bâton.

Geldall s'assura qu'Ebel dormait toujours, l'embrassa sur le front et partit en trottinant rejoindre son frère. Qu'ils perdent ou qu'ils gagnent, cela promettait un combat intéressant. Et ils seraient revenus bien avant que le petit dernier ne se réveille.

Au moment même où ses frères commençaient à affronter le crabe des vases, Ebel se redressa sur son séant, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Il bailla, se frotta le visage et regarda autour de lui. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres : il était tout seul.

- Geldall ? appela-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Enman ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais crut entendre des bruits de course de l'autre côté de la grille d'égout. Ses frères avaient-ils décidé de lui faire une mauvaise blague ? Il se leva, ôta le sable qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements et s'approcha des lourdes barres de fer. Il était trop faible pour les soulever, mais assez maigre pour se faufiler entre elles. Après un dernier regard en direction des eaux calmes du lac Rumare, il se glissa dans l'énorme tuyau.

Les égouts s'étendaient sous la Cité Impériale sur plusieurs kilomètres. A chaque nouveau secteur, plusieurs portes et couloirs permettaient de s'enfoncer encore d'avantage dans le réseau souterrain et il était relativement aisé de se perdre. Ebel avait entendu des histoires de personnes descendant dans les égouts et n'en remontant jamais. Et tandis qu'il marchait lentement, évitant de regarder de trop près les immondices qui flottaient dans la voie d'eau, il commençait à se dire que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas que des récits destinés à effrayer les petits enfants.

Depuis qu'il était entré, il avait l'impression constante d'être épié par une présence dans les ombres, qui s'évanouissait dès qu'il faisait mine de la chercher pour réapparaître quand il passait à autre chose. C'aurait été plus raisonnable et prudent de faire demi-tour, bien sûr, mais si c'était une idée stupide de ses frères pour lui faire peur – et Ebel se raccrochait désespérément à cette idée –, il ne leur donnerait pas satisfaction.

Avisant un couloir sur sa droite à l'aspect nettement plus « propre » que ses semblables, il s'y engagea. A son bout, une porte en bois donnait sur la salle la plus…macabre…que le petit garçon avait jamais vue. Contre les murs de pierre s'empilaient des cercueils, certains fermés, d'autres grands ouverts mais sans corps à l'intérieur. Sur une table dressée au centre était allongé le cadavre dénudé d'une Altmer à la peau très grise, même pour une pâleur cadavérique. Des gouttelettes de sang suintaient du plafond et s'écrasaient sur le sol, donnant à ce dernier une couleur rouge sombre. Alors que chaque fibre de son être lui hurlait de faire demi-tour, de s'enfuir et de quitter les égouts, Ebel fit un pas en avant sous le coup d'une fascination morbide.

- Tiens tiens tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ? souffla une voix à son oreille.

Ebel jappa de surprise et se retourna vivement, manquant trébucher. Une main à la force surnaturelle le saisit par le col et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Haut-Elfe à la chevelure rousse ébouriffée. Il avait un visage émacié et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine.

- Voyez-vous ça ! gloussa-t-il en examinant sa prise. Regardez, vous autres !

A la consternation du garçonnet, des silhouettes sortirent littéralement de nulle part. Ils devaient être une dizaine, de races et d'âges différents, mais ils avaient en commun ces mêmes trais tirés et ce même regard fou.

- Un petit lapin s'est égaré loin de son terrier, continua l'Altmer. Qu'en dis-tu, lapin ?

Ebel aurait voulu hurler qu'il n'était pas un lapin, mais c'était comme si sa langue était collée à son palais et il ne put émettre qu'un couinement.

- Hé, ce n'est pas un lapin mais une petite souris ! s'exclama une grosse voix d'orque, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale. Couines encore, petite souris !

Après avoir rit tout son content, l'Altmer se mit à renifler délicatement le prince, comme le faisait toujours Caula Voria avant de décréter que ses enfants avaient besoin d'un bain. Mais à la place du plissement de nez répugné qui accompagnait généralement la procédure, l'elfe affichait une expression incrédule.

- Ce n'est ni un lapin ni une souris, annonça-t-il finalement à ses compagnon. Je sens l'odeur des Septim…notre jeune ami ici présent est un authentique Fils du Dragon.

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec un bel ensemble de hoquets stupéfaits. Une Bosmer au corps parcouru de tremblements nerveux s'approcha et riva sur Ebel un regard affamé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque. On le garde quand même pour s'en nourrir ?

L'Altmer secoua la tête.

- Oui, mais pas tout de suite. Je n'avais encore jamais eu le plaisir de goûter au Sang du Dragon et j'ai bien l'intention de « savourer » cette occasion comme il se doit. Notre jeune ami va donc rester encore un peu avec nous.

Il fit à Ebel un large sourire qui dévoilait ses crocs, et le petit garçon laissa échapper un gémissement d'animal traqué. Le vampire plongea ses prunelles rougeoyantes dans celles de l'enfant, qui commença à sentir une espèce de torpeur l'envahir. Il hurla qu'on le relâche, que son père enverrait des gardes à sa recherche et que tous les méchants suceurs de sang seraient punis mais les pouvoirs hypnotiques eurent finalement raison de sa résistance et il s'endormit.

Pendant ce temps, sur la plage, Geldall et Enman revenaient tranquillement près de la grille. Le cadet était de fort méchante humeur et son grand frère tentait de lui remonter le moral.

- Allez, ce n'est pas si terrible. Ca arrive à tout le monde de battre en retraite. Même à Père, j'en suis sûr.  
- Contre un crabe des vases ? se lamenta Enman.  
- Et bien, c'était un crabe vraiment très méchant. Tu as vu comment il a failli me pincer la cheville ? Je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait blessé jusqu'à l'os, s'il était arrivé à ses fins. Crois-moi, il n'y a aucune honte à fuir devant un tel adversaire.

C'était un pieux mensonge, mais qui eut l'effet recherché : le jeune garçon releva fièrement la tête et bomba le torse.

- Quand on racontera ça à Ebel, il faudra lui dire combien le crabe était énorme, hein ?  
- Promis. Je lui dirai que c'était un crabe aussi gros que celui d'Ald-truc, en Morrowind. Tu sais, celui dont la carapace a servi à construire une ville.  
- Qui irait construire une ville dans une carapace de crabe ? C'est moche et ça pue.  
- Les Dunmers sont un peuple étrange, admit Geldall.

La réflexion sur les bizarreries des Elfes Noirs fut repoussée à plus tard car ils arrivaient à l'endroit exact où ils avaient laissé leur frère. Lequel s'était volatilisé sans laisser de traces.

- Ben ça alors, s'étrangla Enman, il a disparu !  
- Il était là il y a dix minutes, gémit Geldall qui imaginait déjà le psychodrame qui se jouerait au palais s'ils avaient le malheur de revenir sans Ebel. Il dormait !  
- Il s'est peut-être réveillé et il s'est mis à nous chercher. Hé, il n'est peut-être pas loin !

Aussitôt, les deux frères se mirent à appeler Ebel aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient, parcourant leur bout de plage et ses alentours en tout sens. Mais quand leurs gorges commencèrent à leur faire mal d'avoir trop crier, ils durent admettre l'amère vérité : Ebel n'allait pas réapparaître par enchantement. Et ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui était arrivé, ou de comment ils annonceraient la nouvelle à leurs parents.

- Si ça se trouve, il a été attaqué par un gigantesque crabe des vases qui l'a traîné au fond du lac pour le dévorer ! se lamenta Enman. Si on avait été là, on aurait pu le protéger ! Père ne nous le pardonnera jamais !  
- Parfaitement ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut le retrouver ! Mais par où commencer ? Si seulement il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre…

Soudain, le regard de Geldall s'éclaira, il tapa du poing dans sa paume et fila comme une flèche en direction de l'autre bout de la plage, là où ils avaient vu s'entraîner la Dunmer. Enman lui cria de l'attendre et s'élança à sa suite. Ils atteignirent leur objectif alors que la magicienne invoquait un Daedroth. Le bruit de leur course attira l'intention du daedra, qui commença à s'agiter pour échapper au contrôle mental de son invocatrice. Il sembla y parvenir l'espace d'un instant et fit un pas en direction des garçonnets qui reculèrent en trébuchant. Le monstre fit claquer ses mâchoires, de la bave acide dégoulinant d'entre ses crocs. Il se pencha pour happer l'un des deux princes…

Le bruit sec d'un claquement de doigt retentit. Des lames de feu jaillirent du néant pour attaquer le Daedroth, tranchant et calcinant la chair écailleuse. Incapable de terrasser des apparitions insensibles à la douleur, l'invocation de tarda pas à être vaincu. Il s'effondra sous les yeux stupéfaits des deux enfants.

- Lames incendiaires, expliqua la Dunmer en s'approchant pour examiner le cadavre. C'est moi qui l'ai inventé. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui M'dame, bafouillèrent les frères d'une même voix chevrotante.

Décidément, il était écrit que cette journée serait riche en émotion ! Peut-être même un peu trop au goût de Geldall, qui profita que l'Elfe fût occupée à arracher les crocs de la gueule de sa victime pour mieux la détailler. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés qui lui retombaient en vague ondulée sur les épaules, un visage avenant et sa robe de mage était d'une bien meilleure coupe que celle portée d'ordinaire par les membres de l'Université Arcane.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû surgir sans crier gare, continua la magicienne sans ménagement. Invoquer un daedra est difficile et ça l'est plus encore de le garder sous sa domination. Ils sont puissants et extrêmement durs à tuer. Un mage moins doué aurait était incapable d'en venir à bout à temps et vous auriez pu être blessés, ou pire.  
- On fera attention la prochaine fois, Madame, lui promit Enman.  
- Bien. Maintenant, que puis-je faire pour…oh !

La Dunmer avait relevé le nez de la mâchoire édentée du Daedroth à la fin de son sermon pour regarder les garnements et elle les avait manifestement reconnus. Aussitôt, son ton s'adoucit.

- Vous êtes les fils d'Uriel Septim, les princes Geldall et Enman, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père.  
- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Geldall.  
- Comme n'importe qui dans le reste de l'Empire, badina la magicienne avant d'ajouter un peu plus sérieusement : j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec lui à plusieurs reprises. Et je dois avouer que je suis surprise, il ne m'était pas apparue comme le genre d'homme à laisser ses enfants sortir de l'enceinte de la Cité seuls et sans escorte.  
- Il ignore que nous sommes ici, avoua piteusement Enman.  
- Il n'y a vraiment personne avec vous ?  
- Pas tout à fait. En fait, nous sommes venus avec notre frère Ebel et il a…et bien…disparu.  
- Et c'est pour ça qu'on est venu vous voir, acheva faiblement Geldall. On se demandait si vous l'aviez vu…?

L'Elfe Noire regarda tour à tour les deux princes, une moue incertaine tordant ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai vu passer personne, déclara-t-elle.  
- Misère, geignit Geldall. Il ne s'est tout de même pas volatilisé.  
- Mais j'accepte de vous aider à le retrouver, si vous me dites où vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois.  
- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Enman avec soulagement. Il était près de la grille des égouts, à l'autre bout de la plage.

Il recula d'un pas devant l'expression absolument horrifiée de la Dunmer. Celle-ci se hâta de tracer dans l'air un signe cabalistique. Un voile violet luminescent recouvrit ses yeux et elle se mit à fixer avec intensité la direction dans laquelle se trouvait la grille. Au bout d'un silence tendu, elle prit la parole :

- Nous devons nous rendre au palais sur le champ.  
- Pas sans Ebel ! protesta Geldall. Sinon, Père va nous punir !  
- Quelque chose me dit qu'il vous punira de toute manière. Mais ce sera le moindre de vos soucis si nous continuons à perdre du temps.

Les deux frères échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet. Puis ils suivirent la magicienne en direction de la Cité.

Les deux légionnaires en poste devant la salle du trône avaient l'habitude de voir défiler toute sorte de personnes, de la caricature du noble poudré au bourgeois qui manquait s'évanouir au moment d'être présenté à l'empereur. Appuyés sur leurs hallebardes, ils les regardaient passer avec un air bovin.

Ce fut avec ce même regard vide qu'ils croisèrent leurs armes juste sous le nez de la Dunmer alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer les portes.

- Vade Retro Magus ! ordonna le plus âgé. L'empereur n'est disposé à recevoir aucun visiteur.  
- Il le faudra bien, rétorqua l'Elfe avec un froncement de sourcils imperceptible. Je lui ramène ses fils.

Derrière elle, Geldall et Enman firent aux soldats un sourire désolé. Les deux légionnaires se hâtèrent de les saluer impeccablement, mais ils ne bougèrent pas leurs hallebardes pour autant.

- Nous avons reçu des ordres, insista le garde. Personne n'est autorisé à entrer.  
- Savez-vous qui je suis ? demanda la magicienne d'une voix qui charriait des glaçons.  
- Non Magus, mais cela n'a aucune importance. Les ordres…  
- …peuvent aller au diable, je dois voir l'empereur.  
- Elle est avec nous ! intervint Geldall. Et Père voudra entendre ce qu'elle a à dire ! Laissez-nous passer !

Les légionnaires échangèrent un regard confus. La désobéissance à un ordre venant de l'empereur était punie par un passage devant la cour martiale, mais pouvaient-ils ignorer pour autant la demande du prince héritier ? Ce fut la Dunmer qui mit un terme à leur dilemme : elle claqua des doigts et un violent coup de vent balaya les deux hommes. Tandis que, sonnés, ils tentaient de se remettre debout, elle leur passa fièrement devant et ouvrit grand les portes.

Dans la salle, Uriel Septim et Caula Voria se faisaient face sous le regard las de Jagar Tharn et c'était à celui qui hurlerait le plus fort. L'irruption des nouveaux arrivants interrompit la dispute ; l'impératrice se détourna avec un reniflement dédaigneux et Uriel retourna s'asseoir sur son trône en fulminant. Cet afflux soudain de personnes lui déplaisait et il ne le cacha pas quand il s'adressa à la Dunmer :

- Quand je donne des ordres, j'attends qu'ils soient respectés par tous, y compris par vous, Dame Ra'athim. Que vous soyez l'Archimagicienne ne vous autorise en aucune façon à passer outre.

L'annonce de son identité fit froncer les sourcils aux petits princes : si cette femme était bien à la tête de la Guilde des Mages, pourquoi diable n'était-elle pas allée chercher elle-même leur frère en se servant de sa magie, plutôt que de les ramener au palais ? Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à afficher un air soupçonneux : Jagar Tharn avait l'expression d'une personne venant de découvrir dans son jardin un animal sauvage et dangereux.

Loin de se laisser déstabiliser par l'hostilité ambiante, Ra'athim fit une révérence pleine de grâce avant de prendre la parole :

- Je n'oserais pas paraître devant vous de cette manière à moins d'avoir une bonne raison, Votre Majesté, affirma-t-elle gravement. Et il se trouve que celle qui m'amène est excellente. Cela concerne votre fils Ebel.

Aussitôt, la colère de l'empereur fut remplacée par l'inquiétude et son épouse cessa de bouder pour se rapprocher sensiblement du trône. Ils se haïssaient peut-être de toutes leurs forces mais l'instinct parental parvenait en de rares occasions à faire taire leurs griefs personnels, surtout quand il s'agissait d'affaires graves. Et celle-ci l'était, à en juger par les visages de condamnés à l'échafaud qu'arboraient Geldall et Enman.

- Eldrasea, où est mon bébé ? glapit Caula en remarquant finalement l'absence de son plus jeune fils.  
- C'est une longue histoire, et je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour vous la raconter. Si le prince Geldall voulait bien…?

Geldall gémit intérieurement. Le moment tant redouté était arrivé. D'une voix aux tremblements mal contenus, il fit un résumé de la situation. L'incident du crabe amena un sourire fugace sur les lèvres d'Uriel, tandis que l'impératrice frôlait l'apoplexie à l'idée que ses enfants aient réussi à sortir des murs de la ville sans rencontrer la moindre résistance de la part de la Garde.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, intervint froidement Jagar Tharn à la fin du récit, c'est pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allée chercher Ebel vous-même. Votre place d'Archimage serait-elle usurpée ?  
- Pas le moins du monde, rétorqua avec humeur Eldrasea. Seulement, même moi j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de m'aventurer dans un nid de vampires.  
- Des vampires…? s'écria Caula Voria, sa voix grimpant de plusieurs octaves. Mon bébé est dans un nid de vampires ?!

Cette fois, la magicienne eut réellement l'air embarrassée. Machinalement, elle ramena une mèche folle derrière son oreille.

- Et bien, oui…nous avons un problème récurrent de vampirisme dans les égouts près de l'Université. J'ai donné des ordres stricts aux apprentis pour qu'ils évitent le secteur et j'ai envoyé une missive au mage de guerre impérial pour qu'il prévienne le Conseil dans l'attente d'une solution plus…définitive. J'en conclue que l'information n'est pas parvenue à qui de droit.  
- Me taxeriez-vous d'incompétence, Dame Ra'athim ?  
- Pourquoi rappeler que le ciel est bleu quand nous avons tous des yeux pour le constater ? riposta Eldrasea.  
- Ca suffit ! ordonna Uriel. Je refuse que les deux mages les plus compétents du pays se disputent comme des écoliers tandis que mon fils est en danger. Je vais envoyer un contingent de Lames secourir Ebel et vous les accompagnerez pour les épauler avec votre magie. Tous les deux ! ajouta-t-il alors que Tharn ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

Le mage de guerre serra les dents et ses yeux rougeoyèrent sous sa capuche, mais il finit par s'incliner et sortit, l'Archimagicienne sur les talons. L'impératrice prétexta une soudaine bouffée de chaleur pour s'éclipser, au bord de la syncope. Enman et Geldall restèrent seuls avec leur père, tandis qu'un valet était envoyé chercher le capitaine des Lames.

- Ne croyez pas que je vous ai oubliés ou que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça, affirma gravement l'empereur en les regardant tour à tour. Dès que votre frère sera de retour, attendez-vous à recevoir une punition mémorable.

Les deux princes échangèrent un regard. La punition était le cadet de leurs soucis, maintenant qu'ils savaient avec quel genre de monstres était coincé leur frère. Même le plus gros crabe des vases du monde ne pouvait rivaliser avec une meute de vampires affamés et à l'idée que ceux-ci allaient sûrement sucer Ebel jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aussi desséché qu'un vieux pruneau, ils avaient envie de pleurer. Leur père les congédia gentiment mais fermement, les confiant à une armée de nourrices qui sauraient les garder à l'œil le temps que cette vilaine affaire soit résolue. Après une dernière étreinte, les deux princes furent entraînés hors de la salle dans un tourbillon de jupons et de gloussements.

Le page revint bientôt, le commandant des Lames sur les talons. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, engoncé dans une armure akaviri étincelante, un dai-katana accroché dans le dos. Tout, de sa démarche à sa manière de se tenir, dénotait des années d'entraînement militaire intensif. Mais le plus remarquable chez lui, c'était sa moustache brune, drue et soyeuse, qui se hérissait quand il parlait et lui donnait vaguement l'air d'un morse. Cette pilosité remarquable lui avait valu un sobriquet de la part de ses troupes, lequel s'était répandu parmi les locataires du palais : cet homme se prénommait en réalité Jocien Renault, mais il était connu de tous comme étant le « Capitaine Moustache ». Même l'empereur se laissait aller à l'appeler ainsi.

De fait, quand Uriel le salua en l'appelant « Capitaine Renault », l'homme sentit tout de suite qu'il allait devoir servir une nouvelle fois l'Empire au maximum de ses capacités.

- Fichus gamins, soupira-t-il quand Uriel acheva de lui expliquer de quoi il retournait. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Votre Majesté, ils finiront par vous avoir, ces petits diablotins.  
- Les joies de la paternité, admit l'empereur avec un sourire fatigué. Vous aurez bientôt l'occasion de les expérimenter, vous aussi. L'heureux évènement est pour bientôt, Nous semble-t-il ?  
- Fin Soirétoile, acquiesça Renault, sa moustache se hérissant de fierté. Ce sera un petit bout de femme, selon les matrones, et une future guerrière ; il faut voir comment elle boxe le ventre de sa mère. Laquelle me tirera les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent s'il arrivait la moindre chose à votre fils parce que je suis resté planté là à parler du bébé.  
- Nous vous faisons confiance pour Nous le ramener en bonne santé, Capitaine.  
- Bien sûr, Sire. Les Lames sont vos dévoués serviteurs, vous pouvez compter sur nous.  
- Nous le savons. Nous avons néanmoins dépêché notre mage de guerre et la maîtresse de la guilde des Mages pour vous accompagner.

Moustache renifla dédaigneusement. Il ne tenait pas les lanceurs de sorts en haute estime. Mais puisque c'était les ordres…

- Je suppose que s'ils connaissent deux-trois trucs en guérison, ils nous seront utiles, marmonna-t-il. Mais pour l'action, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, je ne fais confiance qu'à mes gars…

Ebel était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était entre les griffes des vampires. Des heures, des jours…? Les effets de l'hypnose s'étaient dissipés, mais ses agresseurs avaient veillé à le garder impuissant en lui lançant un sort de paralysie. Il se retrouvait donc prisonnier de son propre corps, tandis que son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime pour chercher un moyen de s'échapper. N'en trouvant aucun, le prince conclut, avec une satisfaction fataliste, qu'il allait mourir dans ces égouts.

A moins qu'il ne se transforme lui-même en vampire. La possibilité avait été évoquée à mi-voix par l'Altmer roux et l'un de ses congénères ; à chaque morsure, il y avait risque d'infection. Jusqu'à maintenant, seul le Haut-Elfe avait eu le « privilège » de le mordre, sous revendication qu'il était celui l'ayant attrapé, et il ne l'avait fait que deux fois. Ebel ignorait si c'était suffisant et il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. L'idée de devenir vampire, d'être condamné à vivre dans ces égouts sans pouvoir jamais revoir ni son père ni sa mère ni ses frères le terrifiait. Encore que, vu les regards affamés que lui jetaient les autres vampires, il doutait d'avoir le temps de se transformer ; dès que l'Altmer serait repu, ils le saigneraient à blanc comme ils l'avaient fait à leur précédente victime.

La Bosmer nerveuse était celle qui l'inquiétait le plus. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, elle gardait les siens fixés sur lui, faisant claquer sa langue comme si elle anticipait de boire son sang. Et tandis que les autres gardaient leurs distances, elle avait déjà tenté par deux fois de s'approcher de lui en tapinois. L'Altmer l'avait repoussée à chaque fois, sans que cela la décourage pour autant ; dès qu'il faisait mine de s'éloigner, elle revenait à la charge.

Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à saisir le prince par le bras quand un bruit de course, quelque part dans les égouts, fit dresser l'oreille à la bande de suceurs de sang, qui échangèrent des regards inquiets. Les menaces d'Ebel, même si elles les avaient fait rire plus tôt, n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Loin de partager le trouble de ses congénères, l'Elfe des Bois vampirisée affichait un sourire gourmand – elle allait enfin pouvoir goûter ce sang qui lui faisait tellement envie !

Ce sourire devait être son ultime action. Une boule de feu explosa la porte du repaire, envoyant voler des débris aux alentours. L'un d'entre eux acheva sa course dans la boîte crânienne de la Mer, qui s'effondra devant un Ebel stupéfait avant de se transformer en poussière. Comme si c'était un signal, une quinzaine d'individus surgirent dans la salle, quasiment tous équipés en akaviri – seuls deux mages se distinguaient, vêtus de robes. Aussitôt, ce fut la mêlée. La plupart des vampires se jetèrent sur les nouveaux arrivants en sifflant comme des chats furieux, tandis que les plus prudents se rendaient invisible pour s'enfuir. Les Lames n'étaient pas en reste, combattant avec la méthode et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite, tandis que les magiciens faisaient pleuvoir sur les mort-vivants une pluie de sorts divers et variés.

Dans le chaos qui s'en suivit, le sort de paralysie qui affectait Ebel se dissipa soudainement. Le petit prince en profita pour se terrer dans le coin le plus reculé de la salle, loin de la bataille qui faisait rage. Epuisé, pâle comme un linge, tremblant de tous ses membres, il se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles et ferma hermétiquement les paupières. D'une voix mal assurée, il se mit à fredonner la berceuse que lui chantait sa nourrice ; à défaut de couvrir les cris et les râles, cela lui permettrait de penser à autre chose.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, une main se posa sur son épaule, l'invitant à ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était pas la poigne froide et implacable d'un vampire mais celle, chaude et réconfortante, d'un être vivant. Ebel souleva prudemment une paupière puis deux, et son regard rencontra celui rouge sang d'un Elfe Noir aux cheveux cuivrés qui lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Nous allons vous ramener à votre père, lui affirma-t-il avant d'être écarté sans ménagement par une congénère en robe bleue.

Cette dernière examina minutieusement le garçonnet à la recherche de blessures éventuelles, laissant échapper un grognement quand elle remarqua les traces de morsure qu'il avait dans le cou. Elle posa une main contre sa joue et murmura un mot de pouvoir ; un flot de magie bleutée parcourut le corps d'Ebel, qui eut l'impression que des fourmis de feu se promenaient dans ses veines. Heureusement, la douleur fut brève et la magicienne lui assura que tout risque de contamination par l'hémophilie porphyrique était écarté. Ebel lui fit un sourire plein de gratitude et ne protesta pas quand elle le prit dans ses bras ; nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil du juste.

A quelques pas de là, les Lames discutaient sur la nécessité ou non de poursuivre dans les égouts les derniers vampires survivants. Certains d'entre eux étaient tombés sous les coups des vampires et peu éprouvaient une envie folle d'affronter une nouvelle fois ces créatures.

- Si on ne les poursuit pas, qui sait quand ils feront une nouvelle victime, insista un jeune Bréton aux yeux marrons. C'est notre devoir de garantir la sécurité de nos concitoyens.  
- Notre devoir, c'est d'exécuter les ordres de l'Empereur, corrigea l'un de ses frères d'arme, et ses ordres étaient de lui ramener son fils, ni plus ni moins. Tes intentions sont louables, Jauffre, mais inutile de faire du zèle.

Le dénommé Jauffre afficha un air fort peu convaincu mais n'insista pas. Après que Jagar Tharn eut fini de récolter la poussière produite lors du désagrégement des corps des vampires, l'expédition reprit le chemin du palais, rapatriant avec elle les corps des soldats morts qui seraient inhumés avec les honneurs. C'était une consolation fort mince, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Uriel Septim relut les mots qu'il venait d'écrire une dernière fois avant de faire couler une goutte de cire brûlante en bas du parchemin et d'y apposer son sceau. Puis il posa sa plume d'oie sur son bureau et s'étira en laissant échapper un soupir. C'était toujours difficile d'annoncer par lettre le décès d'un individu à son entourage. D'ordinaire, il laissait son secrétaire personnel s'occupait de cette besogne mais Uriel avait tenu à écrire cette lettre-ci lui-même, encore qu'il doutait que ses mots parviennent à calmer un tant soit peu la douleur d'une futur mère dont l'époux venait tout juste de mourir.

Alors qu'il tentait de secourir Ebel, Jocien Renault avait eu la gorge arraché par un coup de crocs de vampire. Le temps que les mages puissent intervenir, il était trop tard ; il s'était vidé de son sang.

Au désagrément d'avoir perdu le chef de sa garde personnelle – lequel n'avait été que de courte durée, Uriel ayant déjà trouvé un remplaçant dans la personne de Talin Warhaft, le général de la légion impériale – s'ajoutait le remord d'avoir brisé une famille. La fille de Renault ne connaîtrait jamais son père et cette pensée hantait l'empereur, au point qu'il envisageait sérieusement de proposer à la future mère de prendre l'enfant sous sa protection quand elle serait venue au monde. Cela lui fournirait, une fois devenue adulte, d'intéressantes possibilités de carrière ; elle pourrait même devenir une Lame…

Délaissant sa chaise, l'empereur vint se positionner devant l'une des fenêtres qui perçaient les murs de ses appartements privés. La vue familière des toitures des demeures de la Cité sous les premiers rayons de Masser et de Secunda le rasséréna légèrement. Il était, en vérité, très heureux que cette journée touchât à sa fin. Elle avait été épuisante pour tout le monde ; ses fils faisaient une si piteuse mine, quand il les avait eus à nouveau tous les trois en face de lui, que la punition sévère qu'il avait envisagé de leur infliger s'était finalement transformée en un sermon bien senti, après quoi il les avait envoyés au lit sans manger. Même Caula n'avait pas eu le cœur à critiquer ce manque flagrant d'autorité parentale : elle avait juste précisé qu'elle faisait chambre à part jusqu'à nouvel ordre et était partie dormir dans l'aile opposée.

Dans le silence de la pièce, entretenu par de lourdes tapisseries accrochées aux murs qui absorbaient les bruits venant du couloir, le frottement d'un mur de pierre coulissant et le léger froissement d'une robe en tissu ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Pourtant, Uriel n'esquiva pas un geste.

Pas plus qu'il n'en esquiva un quand des bras l'enserrèrent par derrière et que des dents se mirent à mordiller sensuellement le lobe de son oreille.

- C'était une journée de folie, chuchota une voix féminine, juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.  
- En effet, admit-il, mais pas plus que d'ordinaire. Depuis que les petits sont nés, chaque nouveau jour apporte son lot de surprises. Aujourd'hui, c'était des vampires, les Neufs seuls savent ce que ce sera demain…

Un petit rire lui répondit. Quittant son oreille, les lèvres chaudes s'attaquèrent à son cou, tandis que les mains s'attelaient à lui faire quitter son manteau de velours bleu bordée d'hermine.

- Tu vas me dire que ce sont les joies d'avoir des enfants, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Exactement ! répondit l'empereur avec un sourire satisfait, se délassant peu à peu sous les baisers et les caresses. Je te souhaite d'en faire l'expérience avec ton propre enfant, un jour.

Le lourd manteau tomba au sol. Uriel se retourna ; Eldrasea Ra'athim lui faisait face, un négligé en gaze cramoisi qui ne laissait presque rien à l'imagination pour tout vêtement. Elle leva les bras et son négligé se volatilisa en volutes écarlates qui entourèrent les deux amants.

- Seulement s'il est de toi, mon amour, affirma-t-elle en l'embrassant. Seulement s'il est de toi.

FIN


End file.
